Hero Masks: James and the Missing Link
by FoleyWrites
Summary: Join I.F.I.A Agent Kelly on her mission to rescue Lucy Linen, as this story progress she will be join by James Blood from SSC. To investigate this overseas kidnapping.


Birds and crickets chirped, the forest danced with life. The loud splashes could be heard from the coast on the other side of the dancing trees. As the crescent moon rose casting a shadow to every stationary object. A young girl stood on her balcony watching the moon rise, enjoying the breeze from the sea, and listening to nature's song. "Miss Linen, it's time to get into bed." A maid softly said. Miss Linen turned around, she stepped down from the balcony. "Can I keep the doors open?" She asked the maid who went over to tuck her in. "Let me see.." the maid said as she went to check out the balcony. She investigated to see if anyone could climb up or use it. "Yes. The door can be left open. Goodnight Miss." the maid said as she flicked the switch off.

* * *

"Agent Kelly." an officer said, as his partner lifted the cautious tape, Kelly walked under the lifted tape. She stopped to looked at the hotel mansion as she took off her glasses, it was one of those famous hotels that a lot of rich or famous people would stay at. The court yard was lined with areas that you could walk around in especially the gardens, and there is huge fountain dedicated to the first founder of the hotel.

She caught a glimpse of someone waving her down, "Agent, this way." Officer waved over. She lead her through the house all was very decorative with fancy color and expense items. The officer lead her though the rooms of the first floor.

In the room, it was nicely decorated, red window drapes on both side of every windows, luxury couches and beds made up the room of Mr and Mrs. Linen's room. Kelly sat down next to the stress parents. "Mr and Mrs. Deas."Kelly said softly as she placed her hand on their arm. "Can you please tell the events of last night?" Kelly asked as she took a seat. "_Sniff _We heard shouting and gunshots. We were told to stay in our rooms." Mrs. Deas sniffled, Kelly wrote it down. "And who told you this?" Kelly questioned leaning forward. "One of our Guards.. I think Mr. Alanie" Mr. Deas answered rubbing his wife's shoulder. "And where is he?" Kelly asked. The wife kept sniffling into her husband's shoulder. Kelly patted her them both. "It's okay, I'll find her." Kelly promised, she left the room.

"Where's Mr. Alanie?" She asked a officer who was watching the front yard. "We found no one who went by that last name." the officer told her. "ALRIGHT. I NEED ALL THE AVAILABLE OFFICERS WITH ME!" Kelly called out, some had moved other stayed near the tape. She entered the house. "Alright officers we are looking for two maybe five people, I want groups of two call in more if you need to. I WANT A FULL INVESTIGATION OF THE SURROUNDING AREA." Kelly's voice raised as she turned around.

She dialed her phone it rang twice before someone.

"Agent Kelly! So soon, what's the ring?" A man asked.

"Director, we have two missing people, Miss Linen and Alanie. I want to know who is this Alanie is.." Kelly inquired. She pulled on her gloves.

"Alright. He's German, moved to the states after his family died. Brown hair green eyes. Currently working as a bodyguard for the Linens. Live on Mcdanely Lane." The director of I.F.I.A informed.

"I want someone to go check out his place. I'm going to investigate Miss Linen's room." She reported. Hanging her phone up she entered the house, inspecting the door; moving, jiggling, and shaking the door knob. _Nothing here_. She tried the windows, located on opposite sides of the door. Both were unlocked, she put it down in her journal and placed special masking tape under the windows. She tried to see if anyone could fit through them to her luck she discovered that only a few type of people can squeeze through, not including her.

After checking the living room, with the same status on the windows, which she dotted into her journal. She even checked the kitchen with had no windows, but had a back entry and the freezer, she wrote down what she taken notice to or what was off about something. Then it was Lucy's room. Her two wide open door lead to a balcony, her light regular carpet showed that there was weighted on the person or people that had entered her room last night.

She was astonish that nothing was missing not her jewelry or money. She went onto the balcony and peered down, no way they could make that landing without someone breaking a bone. "Hmm" She investigated her theories of possible routes that they could've taken to escape without being noticed. She turned to face the balcony again, Little Linen has a beautiful view of the Altantic Ocean. There was something she could see, movements. People movements. She ran into action.

Leaping over the grey colored steel fence, she rushed into the woods, as she could see movement up ahead, not the movement and it was close than what she had saw from the balcony, "Out of the way!" She shouted at the officers who tried their best to move out of her way, then quickly stumbled after her. Another movement to the corner of right eye made her turn a sharp corner avoiding a tree at the same time.

"Stop! In the name of New York laws!" She bellowed after them. The men where shocked to be found and hid someone behind them. "Don't you know that you are disturbing a international police investigation?" She asked them, as the taller bulky man looked at the other tall but skinner man. "Sorry Officer, we were just on our way to go fishing." The tall skinny man had a deep tone for his shape as he spoke. "Let me see then." Kelly moves forward to see if their story was true.

Then it all happen quicker first came the sound from a bush behind a hand grabbing Kelly's shoulder forcing her to turn around, before she could ever react, everything turned black as she slumped to the ground. She could barely make out the argument.


End file.
